Gekko's Lovely Luna
'''Gekko's Lovely Luna '''is the 55th episode of Season 27. Summary Gekko takes Luna Girl on their first date in the Disney Junior Town Valentine’s Day carnival, and while they’re having fun, Luna Girl tries to confess her feelings towards Gekko, despite being a villain while he’s a hero. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks have foiled one of Luna Girl's plans again as she escapes and swore to them that she'll win next time they meet! After she left, the PJ Masks headed back home, but Gekko was most excited to go because he's planning to make some chocolate-coated marshmallows in different shapes for his friends on Valentine's Day. Catboy smirked at Gekko as he asked him why he was so excited to be making chocolates and Owlette asks him if he's in love with, which makes Gekko blush with embarrassment and stammers that he's not. He just wants to make them really quick before Valentine's Day and he wants to make sure they tasted just right just as he stops blushing. Laughing, Catboy and Owlette said okay as they went back to their homes to head back to bed while Gekko went to his home to make the chocolate-coated marshmallows before he went to bed. Three hours later, Gekko had finally finished making his treats as he tied a silvery ribbon on the little Valentine's Day bag with the moon-shaped chocolate-coated marshmallows. That bag was secretly for Luna Girl and he smiled to himself about how well he made the treats, but as Gekko looked at the bag for her, he frowns and begins to think about him and her being enemies, then friends, and almost lovers, then going back to being enemies again, but also his feelings for her and her feelings for him. Questions started swirling around in his head when he went to bed as Greg. Even if Gekko is a hero while Luna Girl was a villain, do they still love each other despite their differences? The next day, it was finally Valentine's Day and everyone was happily handing out cards, gifts, and chocolate treats to their friends and crushes. At his locker, Greg was about to take out Luna Girl's chocolate bag and put it inside so he can go back for it after school when Connor and Amaya appeared, so he quickly hid it behind his back as Connor asked him if he was excited to go to the Valentine's Day carnival this evening, and Greg replies that he is. Plus, he has his chocolates ready to give to his friends after school. Then, Amaya noticed that Greg had his hand behind his back and she asks him what he has behind his back as Greg begins to blush again like last night. Greg splutters that he has no idea what his friends were talking about, but both Connor and Amaya were smirking at each other, then back at Greg. They were dying to find out why he was acting strange whenever he mentioned something about chocolate. Greg felt a bit hot from his face going red just as the bag behind his back dropped to the floor and Amaya picked it up before Greg could get it away from her as she read the crescent-moon shaped label that read, "To: Luna Girl, From: Gekko!" As Amaya read the label, Connor finally realized why Greg (as Gekko) wanted to make those chocolate-coated marshmallows so quick before Valentine's Day last night, he likes Luna Girl. With a heavy sigh, Greg admits that the bag is for Luna Girl and he wants to give it to her at the carnival tonight, that is, if she's coming though and not planning to ruin Valentine's Day like last time. Exchanging concerned looks with each other, Connor and Amaya were not sure if Luna Girl will come to the carnival just as Greg assures to them that she will, and that he just needs to wait for her tonight. Connor and Amaya exchanged concerned looks again as Greg left for his first class. That evening, Gekko met Luna Girl sitting on top of a building and shyly asks her how she is and she shyly replied back that she's fine, and tonight’s been very boring for her. Gekko replies “oh”, then clearing his throat, he pulls out the chocolate treat bag from his pocket and gives it to Luna Girl as she thanks him, takes it from him, and also pulls out a chocolate treat bag with a green ribbon to give to him. Gekko was surprised that Luna Girl made him some chocolates as he thanks her for them, takes them, and opens it to find lizard-shaped chocolates inside, then takes one out and chews it. Then looking around, Gekko asks Luna Girl where her moths are as she told him that she gave them a day off, which left Gekko to say “oh” again, and add that it was really nice of her, making Luna Girl blush and reply back a thanks. After an awkward silence between hero and villain, Gekko finally told Luna Girl about the Valentine’s Day carnival and asks her if she would like to come with him there. Finally, after a minute, Luna Girl says that she’d love to come, not knowing that she has her hand under Gekko’s hand as they looked down and then looked up at each others’ faces, which started blushing. They then decided to stay like this until it’s time to go. Later, it was 7pm, and Gekko and Luna Girl have arrived at the Valentine‘s Day carnival, hand in hand, just as everyone stopped and turned their attention to them with shocked and surprised looks. But they just went back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened. Trivia * The scene where Gekko and Luna Girl are sitting on top of the building after receiving their chocolate treats from each other is a little similar to the ending of the short film, "In A Heartbeat." * The inside of the Tunnel of Love is similar to the entrance where the Eds rode in in “Honor Thy Ed”, only while there are pink and blue hearts, there are only couples instead of dummies of the Eds doing chores and watching TV. * Luna Girl and Gekko’s kiss scene is similar to Odd kissing Sam. * Gekko gives Luna Girl a plush rabbit toy that is like the Jewelpet, Luna. Transcript '''Greg (Narrating): '''Gekko’s Lovely Luna. Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Villain images Category:Season 27 images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy